Jesteśmy rodziną (część 1)
Jesteśmy rodziną, część 1 i 2 (ang. We are Family) - tytuł dziewiętnastego i dwudziestego odcinka serialu Jeźdźcy Smoków, emitowanego przez stację Cartoon Network. Fabuła, część 1 Mieszkańcy wyspy Berk przygotowują się do obchodów corocznego święta Tygodnia Borka, ku czci pierwszego człowieka, który opisał smoki. Po raz pierwszy święto ma być obchodzone razem z wytresowanymi zwierzakami. Pyskacz z pomocą innych Wikingów stawia pomnik Borka przed Twierdzą i życzy wszystkim szczęśliwego Tygodnia Borka. Jak zwykle pojawia się Pleśniak, który uważa, że nie jest to żaden powód do świętowania, zwłaszcza ze smokami. Do święta przygotowują się także młodzi jeźdźcy z Akademii. Astrid ćwiczy razem ze swoim Śmiertnikiem, Wichurą, zespołowy przelot dzikich Śmiertników nad wyspą, podobnie jak Śledzik i jego smoczyca Sztukamięs. Przyjaciele ćwiczą także przywoływanie smoków z pomocą ryków, zbliżonych do naturalnych odgłosów wydawanych przez smoki. Jednak podczas gdy większość z nich ma duże pole do popisu, Czkawka uświadamia sobie, że jego smok, Szczerbatek, jest samotny. Jego utrapienie widzi Astrid. Czkawka żali się, że Szczerbatek nie ma żadnej rodziny ani przyjaciół ze swojego smoczego gatunku i w związku z tym nie ma czego zaprezentować podczas święta. Astrid pociesza go, mówiąc, że przecież Szczerbatek ma swojego najbliższego przyjaciela, jakim jest właśnie Czkawka. Pyskacz szuka czegoś w swoim domu. Chce robić to w tajemnicy, dlatego jest zaskoczony, kiedy widzi za swoimi plecami Pleśniaka. Mężczyzna widzi, jak Pyskacz trzyma w dłoniach szkatułkę. Żali się na rozsypaną pod jego domem kapustę, która wypadła z wozu zbudowanego przez Pyskacza. Pyskacz w końcu ulega i obiecuje naprawić wóz i pozbierać kapustę. Stawia szkatułkę na stole, bez opieki, po czym idzie. Widząc to, w głowie Pleśniaka rodzi się plan. Jakiś czas później Czkawka zostaje wezwany przez swojego ojca, Stoika, do Twierdzy. Okazuje się, że z okazji święta Borka Stoik postanowił przekazać swojemu synowi, szefowi Smoczej Akademii, dziedzictwo pozostałe po Borku. Wódz klanu wręcza mu ową szkatułkę odnalezioną przez Pyskacza. Mówi mu, że od teraz w jego rękach spoczywa przeszłość i przyszłość Wikingów, a wszystko, co związane z Borkiem i smokami, należy się właśnie jemu. Wieczorem Czkawka przegląda notatki Borka. Jest zdumiony ilością wiedzy w niej zgromadzonej. Kiedy odkłada na bok prywatny dziennik Borka, zauważa wystający z niej plik karteczek. Rozwija ją i zdumiony widzi, że jest to plik notatek o Nocnych Furiach. Bork wspomina w nich, że istnieje wyspa, na której żyją same Nocne Furie, a wyspa ta nosi nazwę Wyspy Nocy. Czkawka i Szczerbatek są szczęśliwi i postanawiają odnaleźć wyspę. Następnego dnia wszyscy jeźdźcy udają się pod wodzą Czkawki do jaskini, w której pod koniec życia przebywał Bork. Chłopak ma nadzieję znaleźć w niej jakieś wskazówki dotyczące Wyspy Nocy. Lądują na skalistej wyspie koło Tarczy Odyna. Zaczynają szukać w jaskini, w której mógł mieszkań Bork. Mieczyk i Szpadka udają ryk Zmiennoskrzydłego. Śledzik mówi im, że źle to robią, po czym przentuje swój ryk, a następnie ryk Gromogrzmota. Kiedy wszyscy zaczynają szukać jaskini, atakuje ich Gromogrzmot. Czkawka natychmiast każe im się rozdzielić i szukać jaskini Mieczykowi i Szpadce, sam zaś chce odpędzić Gromogrzmota. Po chwili przylatuje także Zmiennoskrzydły, który porywa Sączysmarka. Podczas gdy Zmiennoskrzydły bawi się z Sączysmarkiem, Śledzik ucieka przed Gromogrzmotem, a Astrid go odpędza, Czkawka w końcu odnajduje jaskinię. Szczerbatek rozpala w środku ogień, a Czkawka zauważa na ścianie malowidło, które, jak sądzi, jest mapą prowadzącą na Wyspę Nocy. Gdy zaczyna ją przerysowywać, czuje wstrząsy w jaskini. Po chwili ściana z malowidłem pęka, a Czkawka i Szczerbatek rozpoczynają ucieczkę. Gdy wylatują już z jaskini, przeganiają Zmiennoskrzydłego oraz Gromogrzmota i wracają na Berk. Wieczorem Czkawka i Szczerbatek postanawiają sami wyruszyć na Wyspę Nocy i nocą wymykają się z wioski. Następnego ranka pozostali jeźdźcy zastanawiają się, gdzie zaginęli ich przyjaciele. Kiedy domyślają się, co się stało, postanawiają odnaleźć i dołączyć do Czkawki. Kiedy na Akademię przybywa Stoik i pyta, co stało się z jego synem, przestraszony Śledzik zdradza tajemnicę. Wszyscy wyuszają na poszukiwania. Tymczasem Pyskacz chce dostać się do domu Pleśniaka z naprawionym wozem, jednak nie zastaje go. Na Wyspie Nocy Czkawka i Szczerbatek zauważają czarny kształt w oddali oraz krzyk Nocnej Furii. Ucieszony Szczerbatek, zachęcony przez Czkawkę, jednak trochę przestraszony, biegnie na spotkanie swojej rodziny. Po chwili zostaje schwytany. Okazuje się, że Wyspa Nocy była zasadzką stworzoną przez Albrechta, za pośrednictwem Pleśniaka, który włamał się do szkatułki z notatkami Borka i podłożył wskazówki dotyczące dostania się do pułapki. Czkawka zostaje porwany przez Albrechta na Wyspę Łupieżców. Zdjęcia część 1 jws471.png jws473.png jws480.png jws481.png jws485.png jws486.png jws487.png jws488.png jws489.png jws490.png jws492.png jws494.png jws497.png jws500.png jws501.png jws503.png jws505.png jws508.png jws509.png jws511.png jws516.png jws517.png jws518.png jws519.png jws520.png jws522.png jws524.png jws525.png jws528.png jws529.png jws531.png jws532.png Fabuła, część 2 Po wydarzeniach w poprzednim odcinku, Czkawka zostaję uwięziony przez Albrechtaa na Wyspie Łupieżców. Na miejscu porywacze przeprowadzają go obok klatek smoków w których znajduje się Zmiennoskrzydły, Szepcząca Śmierć iWrzeniec. Czkawka orientuje się że łupieżcy w ogóle nie znają się na smokach i udziela im kilku rad. Następnie prowadzą Czkawkę do klatki Szczerbatka, tam prosi oprawców by nic nie robili jego przyjacielowi, jednakże obiecuję przyjacielowi że go uratuje. Łupieżcy zamykają więźnia w lochu. W ten czas jeźdźcy, Stoik i Pyskacz zbliżają się do Wyspy Nocy i postanawiają się rozdzielić w celu znalezienia Czkawki. Podczas gdy Czkawka szukał sposoby na wydostanie się, Pleśniak zostaję zamknięty w celi naprzeciwko młodzieńca gdyż już nie jest potrzebny Albrechtowi. Astrid, Sączysmark i Śledzik natrafiają na wierną kopie Nocnej Furii, lecz Szpadka i Mieczyk wysadzają ją. Słysząc wybuch Stoik i Pyskacz przylatują do młodzieży, na miejscu dowiadują się co się wydarzyło. Pyskacz bada element pozostały po atrapie dochodzi do wniosku że była ona pokryta materiałem z drzewa które występuje tylko na Wyspie Łupieżców. Czkawka próbuje wykopać tunel by uratować się, lecz Pleśniak komentuję jego działanie i radzi by ten wymyślił lepszy plan, bo w ten sposób nigdy nie uratuje smoka i podsuwa mu jak tego dokonać. Albrecht wraz z Bestialem oglądają pomysły tresera zastosowane w praktyce. Gdy pojawiają się obok Szczerbatka dowiadują się że smok nie daje znaków życia od kilku godzin. Każe swoim ludziom utrzymać smoka przy życiu. Młodzieniec woła strażnika i wyznaje mu że pomoże Albrechtowi. Gdy zostaję wypuszczony uderza strażnika z całej siły metalową nogą. Ten zostaję na chwile ogłuszony i opiera się na drzwiach klatki Pleśniaka. Stary widząc że strażnik odzyskuje przytomność ogłusza go za pomocą swojej laski. Czkawka chce opuścić podziemie i uratować swojego smoka lecz Pleśniak prosi młodzieńca by go wypuścił . Natomiast ten wacha się przed tym, lecz starzec obiecuje mu pomoc. Czkawka uwalnia Pleśniaka i razem biegną uratować Szczerbatka. Tym czasem Łupieżcy chcąc uratować Nocną Furie ściągają mu kaganiec by mógł jeść, jednak smok uwalnia się z więzów i opuszcza klatkę. Czkawka po wydostaniu się na powierzchnie wyspy pyta się Pleśniak o drogę do miejsca przechowywania smoków. Ten wskazuję mu przejście na którym znajdują się dzikie smoki. Młodzieniec chce tamtędy iść lecz jego towarzysz uważa to za samobójstwo, lecz w końcu razem ruszają. Udaje im się przejść obok większości smoków bez problemów, ale jeden Śmiertnik Zębacz zaczął się nimi interesować . Pleśniak wpadł w panikę że smok ich pożre lecz Czkawka tłumaczy mu że smok chce się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić. Tymczasem ekipa ratownicza z Berk znajduję sposób jak niepostrzeżenie dostać się do Łupieżców. Szczerbatek trafia do lochu w którym był Czkawka, lecz nie znajduję tam jeźdźcy i podąża dalej za jego zapachem. Jeźdźcy przypływają na łodzi Johana do portu wyspy Łupieżców. Po bitwie z łupieżcami, dowiaduje się się od nieprzyjaciela gdzie znajduje się Syn i smok. Czkawka opowiada Pleśniakowi żeby wytresować smoka to między nimi musi być zaufanie. Razem dosiadają dzikiego Śmiertnika i lecą na nim do cel smoków. Na miejscu nie odnajdują Szczerbatka, w ten czas Albrecht wypuszcza wszystkie smoki. Dzięki rozległej wiedzy na temat smoków cało uchodzą z opresji. Na powierzchni spotykają się ekipą ratunkową, Czkawka żali się Stoikowi że nie może odnaleźć Szczerbatka. Astrid podsuwa mu pomysł żeby spróbował go wywołać, po krótkiej chwili usłyszeli głos Nocnej Furii. Czkawka dosiada Śmiertnika i leci w stronę Szczerbatka, przyjaciele w końcu się odnaleźli. Widząc to Albrecht prowokuję tresera do ataku. Młodzieniec chcąc zemścić się na porywaczu wpada w pułapkę. Jeźdźcy chcą ratować kolegę ale ich smoki zaginęły. Zauważają że smoki same z siebie ratują Czkawkę i Szczerbatka z rąk Łupieżców. Po tym zajściu ludzie z Berk chcą jak najszybciej opuścić obcą wyspę, Pyskacz i Pleśniak dosiadają dzikiego Śmiertnika i lecą razem z jeźdźcami do Berk. Jednak w pewnym momencie Pleśniak spada z smoka. Czkawka chce uratować go ale ten każe mu wracać do domu . Gdy jeźdźcy się oddalili Albrecht uwalnia Pleśniaka i chwali go świetne zdolności aktorskie. Czkawka ubolewa nad tym że Szczerbatek nie ma żadnej rodziny z swojego gatunku, lecz dochodzi do wniosku że jego przyjaciel w końcu jest wyjątkowy. Z okazji Tygodnia Borka w Berk odbywa się smocza parada, na której czele leci Szczerbatek i Czkawka. Zdjęcia część 2 jws555.png jws556.png jws558.png jws560.png jws561.png jws562.png jws563.png jws567.png jws568.png jws570.png jws571.png jws573.png Mildew 3.JPG jws576.png jws577.png jws578.png jws581.png jws582.png jws584.png jws585.png jws586.png jws587.png jws590.png jws591.png jws592.png jws593.png jws594.png jws595.png jws596.png jws597.png jws599.png jws601.png jws604.png jws606.png jws609.png jws611.png jws612.png jws613.png jws614.png jws615.png Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Jeźdźcy Smoków Kategoria:Odcinki